


The Last Thirteen, Born of Chaos

by Big_Chungus_Kid21



Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, OC!Percy, OP!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/pseuds/Big_Chungus_Kid21
Summary: Chaos is losing a little bit of power, and after thoughts by the Primordial Council, decides to  have 13 children with 5 different Primordials.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Character(s), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918852
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning of the Last

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by 'The Last Children of Chaos' by Snow Wolfe6631 on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chaos paced the floor of the council. The Olympians were getting more and more paranoid. They had convened this meeting to either do nothing, overthrow or leave a legacy, the legacy of Chaos.

"Let's put this to a vote. Raise your hand for every option you like." Chaos repeated the options. The one with the most votes was leaving a legacy. But how to leave a legacy? Best way is to have children. Chaos sighed. But there was no other way. So he voiced out his thoughts.

"I have decided to have 13 children. These thirteen will help the earth. Gaia, Hemera, Nyx, Thalassa, Ananke. Five of you I will have children with. 3 with Gaia Hemera Nyx and Ananke, while Thalassa your child will lead the thirteen. Our mission, help the gods as best as possible." Chaos said. The council nodded. Slowly, but surely, the legacy of Chaos will be imprinted on Earth.

The Primordials started consctruction of a wing palace of the Giant Palace of the Void. They built a set of 13 rooms, each according to the domains of their parents. They even built a meating room, and a nursery, plus a training area, all furniture built to expand and fit according to the owner.

The day finally came. Sunset fell over the earth. Where the Primordials would gain strength. The Primordials gathered around, and they entered the Nursery. First, Ananke gave birth to her three children, the first, Leila, the second, Leonidas, and the third Ethan. Next, Gaia gave birth, her children were Celestial, Jayden and Calvin. Next was Thalassa, whose child was Perseus Apollyon, then Nyx, who presented Maximillan, Mia and Imogene, and finally Hemera, who had Adam, Olivia and Keira.

The adults quickly left the room for the children to sleep, and entered the council room. As they were bickering, no one knew what the Children were doing.

The Primordials finally left the council room, only to realize that the children were no longer in the nursery. Instead the door was wide open, with very obvious crawl lines on the carpet. "Hmm, where did the children go?" Asked Tartarus. "Let's go and find out, shall we?" Said Gaia.

The Primordials followed the crawl lines. Past the dining room, past the doorway leading to the main palace, to... the meeting room.

Back at the nursery, as soon as Perseus heard the footsteps of the Primordials get softer, He quickly rolled out of the crib. At his movement, the other children also rolled out. They reached the door, where they stacked up, and at Keira's signal, turned the doorknob. They crawled across the carpet, and entered the meeting room, where they got into the respective chairs. 

Each of the children were built like their parents, with their father's pitch black eyes, and raven black hair. The seats were labelled, where the children just got in. JK. They randomly guessed, whichever seat felt right they got in. When they were studying the giant model of the earth through the buttons on their arm rests, their parents walked in. 

Much to their annoyment, their parents picked them up and brought them to bed, where they quickly grew to 3 year olds.

\---When the Thirteen are 8---

"Children, your training for today has ended. And next, is the weapon giving time!" Chaos announced. The long awaited day has finally arrived, where the 13 children would receive their weapons. They headed over to the weapons rack, where they picked up the weapons labelled with their name.

Percy: 2 standard Chaotic Silver swords  
Leila: Bow and Hunting Knives w/special arrows  
Leonidas: Spear and shield (Chaotic silver)  
Ethan: Chaotic Silver dagger  
Celestial: Bow and Hunting knives w/special arrows  
Jayden: 2 standard Chaotic silver swords  
Calvin: Spear and bow w/special arrows  
Maximillan:Spear and shield (Chaotic Silver)  
Mia: Bow and sword w/special arrows (Chaotic silver)  
Imogene: Bow and Hunting knives w/ special arrows  
Adam: Spear and bow w/special arrows  
Olivia: 2 standard Chaoric silver sowds  
Keira: Bow and swords w/special arrows (Chaotic silver)

Each sibling tested out their new weapon on a training dummy. They found out they could aim their weapon when it was thrown into the air. The weapons were all perfectly balanced, and could transform into any form of choice. "Children, now that the excitement is done, go to bed!" Chaos said. The 13 groaned. 

\---4 Years later---

The children are 12 now. They have been confirmed to grow like a mortal till they are 16, when they would receive thair immortal forms. 

Hades was very nervous. His children had been sent to westover. Good. But Alecto had failed to leave herself there as protection! She could spend months with the daughter of Poseidon, but not them. Just as he was about to punish Alecto, Thanatos came in. "Lord, I heard you have child issues? I can help with that. For protction of your children. I can get 6, highly trained to help Nico and Bianca." Thanatos said. "Ok, Thanatos. Bring them here within the hour. I will want to brief them." Thanatos smiled, he had gotten the children a mission. 

He quickly flashed to the void, where he arrived in Chaos's office. Chaos looked up from his papers. "Did you get the mission?" He asked. Thanatos nodded. Chaos smiled. "I will send Percy, Celeste, Jayden, Calvin, Imogene and Keira, the rest will go to Camp Jupiter." .

Hades sat on his throne as he waited. Thanatos had promised 6 children to protect Nico and Bianca. Thats when said God and children came in. 3 boys, 3 girls. All the same age as Nico and Bianca. Perfect. "Good. Now Thanatos, leave us. I need to brief them on their mission. Now you will all be going to the school called Westover Hall. There would be a satyr there, so they will send an extraction team by the holidays. There will be monsters too, so be careful. I want them here alive and well, understood?" Asked Hades. The siblings nodded their heads. "Well, then good luck!" 

A van pulled up at the parking lot of Westover Hall in Maine. Eight people got out. The girl standing in front of the gates asked, "Student drop off?". The man said, "Yes." "Head over to the Principal's office. She will give you the timetables." The 6 children went up to the principal's office, where she was seated behind the desk. "Hello children, I am Mrs Gottschalk, what are your names?" 

"Percy Last" "Celeste Last" "Jayden Last" "Calvin Last" "Imogene Last" "Keira Last"

“Here are your timetables. Now go to classroom six and find the seamstress." 

The six siblings found classroom 6, where they told they would get 6 uniforms, 1 for each school day, and 1 when the others were being washed. They then went to their respective dorms. Calvin and Jayden would be sharing a room. Keira and Imogene would be sharing a room, while Percy and Celeste would go to respective children of Hades.

\---The Next Day---

Percy woke up to someone slapping him across the head with the pillow. He was about to stretch his wings when he realised it would reveal his identity. So he got up and glared at Nico. "Why, man?" He asked. They went down to the cafeteria together, where they met up with Keira, Imogene, Calvin, Jayden, Celeste and Bianca. Percy quickly introduced his siblings to the twins of Hades. Then they compared timetables. "Hey! We all got the same schedules!" Nico said.

First period was algebra, where the 8 quickly sat down together. Right at the start of class, Percy noticed the boy that came in. He was limping, his head was covered in a cap, his pants looked like he had stuffed something inside, and his chin had the wispy remains of a shaved goatee. Stupid Satyr, S.S. for short, couldn't be more obvious unless he held up a sign saying "I'm a Satyr!"

'He is a Satyr!' Mind messaged Imogene. Percy MMed back, 'Duh! He couldn't be more obvious unless he held up the sign "I'm a Satyr!"'

The others all snickered. SS sniffed around, when he reached Nico and Bianca, his face lit up. But then he tried to smell Imogene, then he frowned. Percy didn't know why, but then SS introduced himself. "Hello, I am Grover." "Bianca" "Nico" "Imogene" "Keira" "Calvin" "Celeste" "Jayden" "Percy". Percy groaned internly. This was going to be an annoying year, With the Satyr, Grover, around.

\---Winter break Prom night (December 15th)---

Prom night. Well, for people as old as the eight of them, non of them wanted to go for the prom, but took full advantage of the off-uniform day. Even without make-up, the girls looked stunning. The boys were extremely handsome, all the children were built like their mothers, with wings, courtesy of their father. Nico and Bianca sat at the bleachers with the six siblings.

Percy looked around. No sign of SS or Grover. Must be picking up demigods for extraction of Nico and Bianca. His suspicions were confirmed when Grover came in with 3 demigods. All girls. 1 girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. An athenian. A punk girl with electric blue eyes, a daughter of Zeus. A girl with black hair and green eyes. A daughter of Poseidon. Percy MMed the others.

'They're here, guys. Where is Thorn?' Asked Percy. 'Look around.' Replied Calvin. The 6 of them told Nico and Bianca to remain in the Hall as they snuck out to find Thorn, the resident manticore of Westover Hall. That's when DoP (Daughter of Poseidon) went missing. They looked around, and saw Nico and Bianca gone too. Stealthily, they sprinted to the backyard, where they saw the 3 demigods engaged in battle with the manticore.

The 6 siblings quickly formed a plan. They had 2 archers, 3 sword fighters and 1 with the spear. On my signal MMed Percy. 3, 2, 1, GO! Imogene fired a latching arrow to keep the manticore from escaping. Percy ran in, dual sword style, as he weaved through the manticore's attack, taunting him as he fought. Thats when a Hunting horn blew.

Percy cursed. A silver arrow hit the leg of Thorn. The Hunters of Artemis. They always came and messed things up. The Athenian popped out and jumped on Thorn's back, then he jumped off the side of the cliff. DoP got up, and stupidly asked, "Who are you?" to the lead girl, a girl about 12 with auburn hair and silver eyes. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

That's when Bianca managed to get over her shock. "Who are you people?" Artemis's gaze softened slightly. "The better question is who are you, girl?"

Bianca began pouring out her life story. "Me and Nico come from DC, staying in a hotel for weeks. Then we were taken out and driven here, our parents are dead and theirs a bank trust that pays for our education..." She faltered slightly at the looks she was given. "What's wrong?"

Zoe spoke up. "Your parents are not dead. One of them is an Olympian." "Olympian... An athlete?" "No. I of the gods." Replied DoP. "Cool!" Piped up Nico. "No! Not cool at all!" Retorted Bianca.

Zoe continued. "You are a Half-Blood. Monsters will be attracted to your scent and will try to caoture and eat you." Bianca shivered. "Nico, that explains the bus driver with the rams horns."

DoP spoke. "That's why Grover was watching you. In case you turned out to be a Half-Blood, we could bring you to Camp and train. Its the only way for demigods to survive." "Sweet, let's go!" Said Nico. 

Bianca protested, "But wait, I don't..." Zoe spoke up again. "There is another option..." 

"No there isn't!" Screamed DoT. "Thalia's right, there isn't" Said DoP. Percy sighed internally, why so much bad blood? Just because Thalia turned down the offer for the so-called Great Maidenhood Chance? 

Artemis cut in to prevent anymore fighting between Thalia and Zoe. "How about the three of you, girls?"

Celeste introduced the three girls of the group of siblings, about how the 3 boys were their siblings on the fathers side, when Zoe made the comment, "Typical gods. Being pigs." 

Percy's face turned red with anger. His father wasn't like that. Their group of siblings were only sired due to the fact he wanted to leave a lasting legacy.

"Girls, can you all come to my tent? I want to ask you all something." Said Artemis. Percy frowned. Give them the offer? "Thalia, I take it yours will be a no, again?" Yup. Defintely the offer. 

While the girls went into the tent, Percy went to a secluded spot and Iris messaged Lord Hades. "Lord, it has been a success. The problem is the Hunters that have arrived at the scene, and apparently, your daughter has decided to join them." Percy relayed to Hades. "And Apollo is coming for extraction to Camp Half-Hell so we cannot bring them to you yet, we have to play nice." Hades looked livid at the mention of his niece and nephew. "Very well. Proceed." Percy swiped his hand through the message and went back to the others.

Apollo had just arrived. The DoP, who's name was Cassandra, said something to Thalia in which Thalia looked irritated. They climbed aboard the bus, and the siblings plus Nico all sat at the front. Apollo kept frowning in their direction though, for some weird reason. But they soon quickly learnt 1 thing. Never to let Thalia drive. 

Percy stumbled out of the bus when it crashed, only to get tripped by an arrow the moment he stepped on dry land. Hunter arrow. They snickered at his fall, but he managed to not drop his disguise. He quickly MMed his siblings. 'Hunters annoying me. Gotta drop disguise on them during CTF. Shocker.'

Thats when Nico decided to come out of the bus. "Where is this place?" He asked.


	2. We blow up the silver-clad maidens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the flag is here. But Percy loses control and they give the Hunters a piece of their power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to finish this and post on 1st Jan, but... my com was confiscated by my mum until today. :( Here's the first update for 2021!

Tension was high, alright. It was nighttime. The traditional game of Capture the Flag, Hunters vs. Campers. Hunters? A 56 win streak. Campers? A 56 lose streak. And this time, it will not be any difference

Or so it seems.

The campers had the 6 siblings, the some of the best fighters there are, so they always win. And since the campers had the 6 siblings, the campers would win. Its just a matter of fact of when they would realise they would win.

Percy checked up on his supplies. All still accounted for, including the invisible greatsword on his back. The Chaotic Greatsword. About that. For their 12th birthday, when they developed wings and the glowing white eye, each sibling got an extra weapon. Percy got the Chaotic greatsword, Imogene got a staff, Celeste got twin swords, etc. Their weapons hung invisible to other people when on their backs, so praticly no one knew about the hidden weapons.

And great! Tension between Thalia and Cassie were high too. Their plan? Cassie takes defence, with us newbies, while Thalia takes offence with the rest of the campers. For once Thalia's plan was good, but both flanks would serve as distractions, while someone could charge down the undefended middle lane and get the flag.

And thats how the siblings ended up on flag protection for the whole game.

The Conch horn blew, signalling the start of the game.

Silena Beauregard's group disappeared to the left, while Thalia's group disappeared to the right. Percy saw the Hunter's attacking team moving swiftly through the trees. 'Huntresses in the trees.' He MMed the others, then sent a gentle mind nudge to Cassie to run down the middle. 

Cassie turned to them. "Can you guys hold down the fort?" Jayden snorted. "'Course we can." Cassie sent us and Nico a doubtful look, then sprinted away. Keira turned to the trees, "You can come down now." When nothing happened, Calvin sighed. "What? Too scared to face a little boy like me?"

Now that got the Hunters' attention. They quickly climbed down the trees, sneers plasted on their faces. "We're not afraid of you, boy. We outnumber you almost 4 to 1. Wait nevermind," She took a shot with a blunt tipped at Nico and it struck true, making the young boy collaspe, eliciting a ripple of laughter from the Hunters. "Now its 4 to 1."

Percy started laughing as the HUnters' continued with their threats. 'Guys, lets blow them up, knock 12 of them, we can take 2 people each. Sound nice?' 'Sure' MMed Celeste. Being children of the creator himself, the Last Children had elemental control, so they summoned a huge fireball and chucked it towards the hunters, then stunned the hit hunters with lightning.

'I'll take the hunter who threatned us first, Phoebe I think, and the silver circlet hesperide, Zoe Nightshade. Choose your own targets.' Percy MMed the rest, and quickly summoned one his swords, and walked over to where the 2 girls were standing. Zoe saw him, and sneered. "Thinking of taking us out by yourself, boy? Typical pigs!" The two quickly jumped to engage with Percy. 

Let's just say the Hunters were not the best at hand-to-hand combat, because if Percy was not going easy on them, Zoe and Phoebe would hae their asses handed to them on a silver platter. Percy took out Phoebe really quickly, her size made her a relatively easy target, and with a few parries and dodges, he knocked her out with the hilt of his sword.

Zoe snarled, and pulled out her other hunting knife. "I guess you don't deserve any honor, boy. To be beaten to a pulp by a girl! How shameful." But she narrowed her eyes as Percy summoned his other sword. "Two blades, lady, two can play that game, you know." They quickly engaged each other.

Zoe was good, but Percy was better. They sparred for a quick while, then Percy got tired of the fight. "You know, Zoe, you're good, but I'm better." Percy swung around at lightning speeds and used the hilt of his blades to knock her out. Then the conch horns blew, signalling the end of the game.

The six siblings hauled the unconscious Nico towards the creek, where Cassie was being hoisted onto the shoulders of the other campers for capturing the Hunter's flag. Chiron had a gleeful look on his face. "The campers win!" Then he silently muttered, but due to the siblings' incredible hearing abilities, they heard it. "Breaking the hunters' 56 win streak." The other hunters then trooped into the woods.

Thats when, conveniently, the siblings sensed a prescence entering the woods. They narrowed their eyes at the approaching figure, a mummy, which hosted the spirit of Delphi, decided to show up. It gave a look to Cassie, then umistakendely turned to Zoe and said," Approach, seeker, and ask." Zoe swallowed nervously," What must I do to save my goddess?"

The Oracle's eyes glowed green as she spoke out a prophecy. "

Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers, Hunters and Protectors prevail,  
The titan's curse will one reclaim,  
And one shall perish to a parent's disdain."

The oracle then, convientely, decides to sit down there and become lifeless again. 

Chiron paled at the prophecy, and said, "Everyone back to the cabins, counsellor's meeting in 5 minutes. Percy MM'ed the others, 'I'm going to sneak in, the prophecy will apply to 2 of us I think.' 'Sure.' Imogene MMed back, 'We'll cover for you.' 

Percy used the element of light to make himself invisible, then vapour travelled into the rec room. Inside the cabin counsellors were arguing like kids. He tuned out until Zoe started stating why they were here. "Enough! The more time we waste, the more time Lady Artemis is in danger! We should just take 6 hunters and go, strength in numbers!" 

Thalia rolled her eyes, and Percy had to do the same. It stated clearly that there had to be campers, hunters and, assuming protectors were the 6 of them siblings, them. 

Thalia said," As usual, missing something. It says: Hunters, CAMPERS AND PROTECTORS will prevail. You need our help, and, assuming the 6 other demigods were the protectors, their help."

Chiron sighed,"It says one shall be lost, 1shall perish. Rather disturbing eh?" 

Dionysus smiled. "Fewer of you brats to take care of, at least." Percy growled at the foolish wine god.

Zoe growled. "Fine, I will take 2 campers. Who wants to go with me on the quest?" In the end, the 2 campers selected were Thalia and Cassandra. "I will be visiting the siblings to see who wants to go, preferbly the girls. Thalia, Cassie, tomorrow at dawn, we leave." With that, the meeting ended. 

Percy flashed back to the Hermes cabin and started chatting with Nico and his siblings, when Zoe Nightshade decided to barge in and say, "which of you three will come with me?" It annoyed the 3 boys present that Zoe didn't want them with her, but she was the quest leader, and they had to accept her choice. Luckily, they had decided already, Celeste and Keira were going. "2 of you, tomorrow dawn, 5 a.m." With that, Zoe left the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing, I know. Sorry, was wanting to show you guys the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. this took a really long time.


End file.
